This invention relates to a suspension mounting system for ceiling fans, particularly to the type that can be converted into a direct coupling arrangement without requiring additional elements.
Conventionally, mounting systems for ceiling fans are classified generally into two types--a bar suspension type as shown in FIG. 1, and a direct coupling type as shown in FIG. 2. Owing to the different configurations of elements, these two types of mounting system are different in structure and shape. The bar suspension type, for example, usually includes a housing body 2 fixed on the ceiling surface, and a connecting pipe 1 coupled between the housing body 2 and the ceiling fan structure. Whereas, in the direct coupling type the ceiling fan structure 3' is directly connected to the housing body 4 which has a larger disk area 41 than does the housing body 2 of the bar suspension type secured on the ceiling surface. In addition to the major differences as noted above, some other elements of these two mounting systems vary also. Therefore, these two systems are certainly not compatible with each other, and the structural elements have to be separately manufactured, not only requiring different manufacturing facilities but also incurring increased costs. Moreover, it is inconvenient for the costumers to have to choose the one suitable for their house conditions. Additionally, the bar suspension system suffers a structural problem. As shown in FIG. 1, the positioning arrangement between the connecting pipe 1 and the housing body 2 is usually made by means of a semi-spherical member 1A engaged in a central opening 2A of the housing body 2. Therefore, the semi-spherical member 1A should be rigid enough not to slip down and eventually come off of the housing body. However, since manufacturing costs are a concern, the semi-spherical member 1A is always made of plastic material through an injection moulding operation. As a result, the safety consideration is also a problem.